


The Best Way to Forget

by Burning_soul



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_soul/pseuds/Burning_soul
Summary: Not only your confidence has been destroyed, but also your self-esteem. Who would say this would happen to one of the toughest girls in the corporation?Fortunately, you have the support of the two most incredible men you've ever met to help you get through this. However, this takes a very unexpected turn ...
Relationships: Chris Redfield & Reader, Chris Redfield/Original Female Character(s), Chris Redfield/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy & Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/Original Character(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Reader
Kudos: 33





	The Best Way to Forget

Alone at home, like usually, but this time the feeling is different, like a void in the chest. You don't want to eat, watch TV or go out, you are just sitting in the couch looking at the picture you broke. At least you can rest a couple days off work and you can be miserable in peace. No more calls, texts or visits. The relationship in which you invested 4 years of your life is suddently over, well, at least it was unexpected for you. That idiot cheated on you for at least a year, and finally decided to leave you. You both had a lot of problems in the last two years, even so, you didn't gave up on him. Maybe you weren't in love anymore, but your loyalty made you stay by his side. You feel angry about being betrayed like that, and sad because you feel so insignificant now.   
  
Even though is heavy raining outside, the sound of someone knocking the door interrupted your thoughts. You are not expecting anyone, no one ever comes at your door. You grab the gun hidden in the couch and go to the door. You look outside and watch these two big guys, Leon Kennedy and Chris Redfield.   
You have been working with them for 3 years, doing very dangerous shit. They have covered your back and you have covered theirs. In this kind of work, you have just partners, not friends. But the uncountable times you risked your lives together made your ties stronger. They are very handsome, and always showed how much each of them care about you, but you never let anything else happen for your loyalty to your relationship.  
You let out a sigh and open the door. Leon is in the front, wearing a blue shirt and his usual leather jacket. Chris behind him, wearing a green shirt and denim pants. Even in casual clothes they look so good, I'm just wearing some sport black shorts and a tank top.  
  
\- What are you doing here? - I said while looking at them concerned  
\- Hi [y/n]... we noticed you were acting a bit different this last days. We just came to make sure you were ok... - Leon said, then looked at the gun on my hand - ... but honestly, you don't look so well  
\- ... we... brought some pizza and beers if you want to talk about it... - Chris said while holding 2 pizza boxes and nodding to the beers in the hands of Leon  
  
That made me smile. After hard, dangerous, and long missions, we usually eat pizza and drink a couple of beers in a pub.   
  
\- Sorry guys... come in - I said opening the door for them  
  
They came in and left the stuff in the table in front of the couch. I forgot about the broken picture I left on the floor...  
  
\- ... is this the guy we have to beat to make you smile again? - Said Chris taking the broken picture from the floor  
\- Is not a bad idea... - I said while taking a beer that Leon offered me - Please, have a sit.  
We took a beer and sat on the couch, Leon next to me and Chris next to him.  
\- What happened? - Leon said looking at me with that serious but beautiful eyes, worried about me  
\- Well... long story short, he cheated on me for a long time, then left me to start a life with her - I said looking at the other piece of the picture in the floor  
\- ... oh, I'm sorry about it... - Leon said, then Chris interrupted  
\- Honestly, I'm glad you got rid of that guy, he was an idiot - Chris said while taking a sip on his beer - Is not the first time we see you sad because of that guy  
\- Chris, it's not the moment... - Leon said trying to make Chris shut his mouth  
\- It's ok Leon, he's right - The sadness in me is slowly fading away, with Chris' "comforting" words - ... you realized when I had problems, and how much he hated my work  
\- And he hated us too, hehe - Chris said letting out a little laugh  
\- He knew we cared about you, and that we hated him for hurting you - Leon said supporting Chris  
\- You are right. Thank you for taking care of me guys - I said while raising my bottle and taking a sip  
\- ... something makes me feel that you already know he's an idiot - Leon looked at me suspiciously - ... but is not that what bothers you, right?  
I just lowered my head to try to hide my face. How can he be so good at reading my eyes?  
\- Is that true? - Chris said looking at me - ... come on, you can tell us  
\- I'm not drunk enough to talk about it - I said while still looking at the floor  
\- In that case, cheers for that! - Chris said while rising his bottle. He acts like an idiot just to make me laugh.  
All of us drank the rest of our bottles like we always do after a "cheers for that". We ate some pizza and drank the rest of the beers while listening to some music. When we ran out of alcohol, I took a vodka bottle from the kitchen and poured shots for us. We talked about some other things, work, guns, beer, and some other dumb issues to talk about when you are drunk. Being with them has been my best medicine. Not only for who they are but for how each one of them always made me feel.  
  
When I go out in missions with Chris, he always makes me laugh and protects me. He is a great soldier and very loyal to his duty and his loved ones. If someone wants to make an entire building explodes, they call him. In one of those missions, I pushed Chris to save him from a sniper and got shot on my leg. He took off his shirt to stop me from bleeding and once he took'em down, he carried me on his arms to the chopper, I got so blushed that day feeling his skin next to mine. He still threatens to carry me in his arms when I don't obey his orders.  
  
Leon in the other way is as smart as handsome. He takes care of me a lot, we always talk about very interesting stuff. He is very careful in his undercover missions, even so, he is always prepared for action. He is not just a great agent, he is the kind of man who is not afraid to give his heart. In a rescue mission, we took out an objective from a burning building, I came back alone to save a woman trapped in a room. I gave her my oxygen mask and helped her go out. I passed out before I left the building. He took me out and helped me using mouth-to-mouth breathing. It was so heartwarming to wake up and watch him so close to me, sometimes I remind the feeling of his soft lips over mine.

Everything was going well working with them separately, but when they assigned both of them to you there was some tension. However, you managed to make them not only get along, but are now inseparable.

  
The rain got even worse, there is a lot of wind outside. Maybe they have to spend the night here.  
\- So, what are your plans to enjoy your singleness? - Chris said "joking" as always - Are you subscribing to one of those blind-date websites?  
\- Come on man, just look at me. I don't think any guy is interested in dating someone with my scars or my personality  
\- What are you saying? - Leon asked  
\- I'm saying that obviously, there are millions of prettier and younger and more interesting women out there. This situation is a perfect example of that...  
\- That's why you have been acting like that. - Leon said, proud of making me finally talk - Maybe that idiot made you feel unworthy, but you have no idea what you are saying  
\- Yeah, you are so wrong - Chris said supporting Leon  
\- Why are you guys so sure of that anyway? - I said refusing to believe in their words.  
\- I'm looking at you. You are so pretty... - Chris said looking at me with a serious face - And not just that, we know you are more than just a pretty face. Tell her, Leon  
\- Yeah, he's right... you are beautiful - Leon said a bit blushed  
  
This is so weird, my two crushes telling me how beautiful I am. I don't have idea how I would handle this being sober, I don't even know what to do now. I just cover my face with my hands to hide my red face. I felt Chris came and sat on the other side, making me feel even more nervous between them.  
\- Looks like she doesn't believe in us - Chris said to Leon in a challenging tone  
\- We'll have to repeat it for the rest of the night. - Leon said  
\- Do you know what else I like about her? How she tries to hide her face after a compliment - He said looking at me with a smile  
\- I like the way she smiles at us while holding her gun to make us know she'll cover our backs - Leon said trying to make visual contact to me  
\- I like how much she cares about us when we are wounded, even if is just a scratch... - Chris replied with a little laugh at the end  
\- All right guys, I believe you. You can shut your mouths right now! - I said interrupting Chris raising my voice   
Each one of them took one of my arms to make me show my face. They are making me laugh so much...  
\- Only if you answer a question - Chris asked with a fake authoritative voice - Who would you date first? Leon or this sexy man?  
\- Stop it Chris! - I said as I tried to resist  
\- Yeah, who would you date? At least you already know how my kisses taste... - Leon said quietly and kind of seductive. Is hard to know if he's serious or if he's just playing  
\- Are you using that dirty tricks? Well, she knows how it feels to be carried in the arms of this shirtless man. Just wait to see when she tastes my lips... - Chris complained  
\- Let me go guys! - I said trying to stop laughing - ... really, I can't answer that  
\- Why not? Leon won't take it so bad if you say how you feel about me   
\- In your dreams... - Leon replied sarcastically  
Suddenly, the lights went out. They finally released me and I came closer to the window, looks like the rain affected the whole neighborhood.   
\- Wait here guys, I have a lantern in my room. I'll be right back  
  
I walked slowly with my hands in front of me, trying not to hit a wall, which is hard enough just being drunk. Finally, I got to my bedroom. The lantern is somewhere in my desk... I move my hands so clumsy, I throw a lot of things to the floor... until I finally find it. I turn it on and take a step back, when I did it, I step on a lipstick I threw to the floor and fell hitting my head.  
When I opened my eyes, Chris and Leon were carrying to my bed.  
\- Are you ok? - Leon asked me sitting by my side touching so gently my forehead  
\- I'm fine, I think I stepped something... sorry - I said as I looked at them, sitting in both sides of my bed.  
\- Don't be... - Chris said while holding my hand  
\- I can get used to this, you know? Having my two crushes so close and taking care of me - I said almost whispering and laughing in the end, my deepest thoughts are coming out without I even realize it...  
\- What are you saying? - Leon said a bit confused  
\- I mean, I can't believe you said all of that just to make me feel better - I kept thinking all that was just a joke...  
\- I don't know what does Chris thinks, but what I said, it was all true. I think you are beautiful and a great person. - Leon said giving me the same look he gave me the day he saved me, so calm but so meaningful at the same time - ...and if you weren't in a relationship since before I met you, I would have asked you out.  
\- What I said was true too, the way you make me feel is as real as this big muscles - Chris said while taking my hand to one of his biceps, I couldn't help to laugh. Then my voice turned to a more serious and a bit melancholic tone  
\- Are you sure about it? - I said doing my best to hold back a tear in my eye - I mean, there are some prettier women waiting for you to look at them, just like ... he did...  
\- We are sure. Stop thinking about that asshole, ok? - Chris said while holding my cheek - And with this said, now you know that you can have any of us, right? Whenever you want.  
\- I think that's the problem. I can't choose one of you, you both are... amazing - I said while blushing  
\- All right, then you can have both of us - Leon said smiling to me - You know we'll do anything just to make your sadness go away...  
  
They laid down on both sides next to me, fortunately my bed is big enough for us. They came closer, I looked at Chris and kissed his cheek, then looked at Leon to kiss his cheek, but he was so close... I gave him a little kiss on his lips, he kissed me back holding me for a few seconds. I looked at Chris, it seems it didn't bother him.

  
\- ... my turn... - Chris said while coming closer to me and giving me a passionate kiss.  
I feel some kind of electricity running through my body. Every touch and every flavor is so intense right now. My heart is pounding. Chris smiled at me seductively...  
\- I knew your lips tasted like cherries - Chris said when we stopped for a moment   
\- How are you feeling now, beautiful? - Leon asked me, almost whispering   
\- I don't even remember why I was sad - I said smiling at him   
\- And, if you let us... we'll make you feel so good that you won't be able to even remember his name - Chris said kissing my hand and giving me a bad guy look  
\- ... Would you? - I said so blushed   
They didn't answer, just smiled at me. Leon took off his shirt while looking at me, letting me see his perfect abs, then came closer slowly and grabbed my chin to kiss me.   
\- Close your eyes, beautiful, just feel... - Leon said to me with a sexy voice. 

I looked at Chris taking off his shirt too, then I did as he said.  
When I closed my eyes I felt their hands running through my body slowly as I received kisses in my lips and neck from both of them taking turns, then I started to feel their hands under my blouse, so warm and nice. I breathe deep once they reached my breasts, I bet they felt my skin bristle. They helped me to take off my tank top, leaving my torso completely exposed to them.

  
\- God, you are so beautiful... - Chris said while kissing my breasts, then took his hand under my shorts and let out a sigh as soon as he discovered how wet I already was. He started to stimulate my clit so gently, but I was so sensitive ...

  
Leon kissed me as he helped Chris to take off my shorts too. As soon as they did Leon took his hand to my sex as well, then Chris moved his hand slowly introduces a finger inside me, I let out a moan and I couldn't help to open my eyes, and smile while looking at their muscular bodies, so close to me. Chris and Leon stimulating me at the same time, It's so surreal to feel their hands in me like that...  
Chris kept kissing my breasts and torso as he introduced a second finger inside me, while Leon kissed my neck and stroke his hair.  
Both of them focused just on my pleasure, it's the best feeling I ever had. They kept going for a couple minutes until I started to have that characteristic feel, I was about to come. My breathe was deeper, they noticed. Chris stimulated me a bit faster and deeper, Leon looked at me and put his forehead in mine. Then I felt a chill running in my spine, making my whole body twist. It was already over, but I still felt that electricity in me. My breath came back to normal, Chris took off his fingers from me, so satisfied to know what they caused, then came closer to kiss me. While I kissed Chris, Leon kissed me from my neck to my tights, then started to pass his tongue on my clit, giving me sweet and careful kisses while holding my legs.

  
\- You look so cute when you are enjoying it - Chris said while smiling me  
\- I would like to say the same, but you both still have pants on, so... - I replied in a seductive voice  
\- That sounds like an order to me ... - Chris said while standing up and unbuttoning his pants. I run my hand in Chris muscles as he does.  
I could hear Leon unzipping his, without taking away his mouth from me. Once Leon took everything off, he pulled me making my hips stay in the edge of the bed with him standing. He took his dick closer to my pussy, teasing me with it, then started to introduce it slowly, making me moan. Then I looked at Chris, asking him for a kiss, while he came closer I grabbed his dick and started to stimulate him. After a few kisses, I looked at him while coming down until I put his dick in my mouth. I gave him a blow while stimulating him with a hand, so he can have some fun too.

  
Leon kept going slowly, making sure I was enjoying it. Then put my legs on his shoulders while kissing them, making him reach a weak spot inside me, which, after a few minutes, made me reach another amazing orgasm. They haven't finished yet, but I'll make them do it, is the less I can do after how much they are making me enjoy. I pull Leon gently to bed, then I get on my knees leaning towards Leon and look over my shoulder to see how Chris approaches me from behind, teasing me as well. I look at Leon again, give him a passionate kiss, then run his body with my lips untill I reach his dick, and loved the face he made as soon as I put it in my mouth. I feel Chris' warm hands in my hips as his dick comes inside me, starting with a deeper rhythm. I let Chris control the rhythm for a couple of minutes, then I start to move my hips as well, he even stops a little while I do it.

  
\- please... keep doing that - Chris said between sighs  
I look at Leon enjoying as well, which turns me on even more. I keep giving Leon a handjob as I kiss his abs. My moans increased, even if I try to hide them  
\- Do you want to cum one more time, darling? - Chris says to me, while hitting me deeper  
\- Yeah ... - I said   
\- Then cum, beautiful... - Leon says with a sweet voice before kissing me.  
I feel both dicks getting harder and about to cum too, that triggered my orgasm, making me moan loud. Chris kept going and pulled out to cum in my ass, as I felt a warm liquid in my hand, coming from Leon's dick. 

We are all so exhausted, but as a good gentlemen they helped me to clean the mess, then came inside the bed with me. They both gave me a goodnight kiss, making me feel the most beautiful girl in the world.

  
I wonder if this is the end of a friendship, or maybe the beginning of something else...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Make me know if you like it :)


End file.
